The Weasley's gift
by LizaLine
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Noël, n'est ce pas le jour où tout peut arriver ? Et si part miracle, Harry, aveugle, ouvrait enfin les yeux pour découvrir l'Amour ? Beaucoup de romance, un peu d'humour et une tonne de Weasley ! R&R please !


THE WEASLEY'S GIFT 

_Auteur :_ Line Weasley

_Disclaimer :_ Les persos ne sont pas à moi ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter ( snif !) ? C'est à J.K. Rowling !!! Par contre l'histoire est à moi, rien qu'à moi ! na !

#################

_Je me souviens comme si c'était hier. J'avais enfin eu 17 ans et Mme Weasley avait obtenu de Dumbledore que je passe Noël au Terrier. Quand j' étais arriver, je m'étais dit que j'allais passer le plus beau Noël de toute ma vie... Je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais raison !_

Je soupirai. Je me sentais un peu seul depuis que Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble. Bien sûr, j'étais heureux pour eux car ils se tournaient autour depuis si longtemps que j'avais fini par faire une crise de nerfs et avais ordonné à mon meilleur ami de se déclarer . Mais depuis...ce n'était plus vraiment comme avant.

Enfin, je n'étais pas vraiment à plaindre, ils ne m'ignoraient pas et j'étais sûr qu'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès. Mais quant même...

Je me donnai une claque mentale en me rendant compte que j'agissais comme un gamin à qui on a prit son jouet. C'était le comble !

J'entendis des coups à la porte de la chambre que je partageais avec Ron. J'ouvris la porte et là, je restais stupéfait.

Ginny se tenait devant moi. Mais ce n'était plus la petite Weasley que je connaissais.

Je me demandais comment je n'avais pas vu avant à quel point elle était magnifique.

Elle portais une robe bleu, de la couleur de ses yeux, ce qui ne mettait que davantage en valeur ces deux lagons profonds, si magnifiques que je m'y perdis pendant quelques secondes.

La robe était simple mais elle la portait si bien que l'on aurait dit une robe de bal, sans le côté niais de ces tenues.

Ses extraordinaires cheveux roux flamboyaient à la lumière en de multiples reflets chauds. Son visage sans défauts laissait apparaître deux traits de caractère dominants chez la jeune fille.

D'abord la douceur et la grâce, puis la malice et l'intelligence pétillaient dans son regard. Je vis également qu'elle avait un corps parfait, un corps de déesse comme m'avait gentiment signaler ma conscience.

Alors je la ressentis. Cette sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac. Cela m'était déjà souvent arrivé en sa présence mais là, elle était décuplée. Je l'avais tout d'abord liée à la peur de Voldemort .

Le mage noir n'avait pas encore été vaincu et continuait ses crimes tranquillement, au nez et à la barbe du Ministère qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle que Mr Weasley puisse passer Noël avec sa famille car, ils réquisitionnaient tous les agents du Ministère qui étaient un minimum compétents.

Mais cette fois, c'était impossible, ce n'était pas de l'angoisse que je ressentais mais un autre sentiment, étrange, inconnu et pourtant vaguement familier.

Je m'efforçai de reprendre mes esprits et de m'arracher à cette délicieuse contemplation. Elle me dit que le repas était prêt et que j'avais intérêt à me dépêcher de venir si je voulais de la dinde.

Je la suivis et nous engageâmes la conversation. Lorsque l'on arriva hilares à la salle à manger, nous eûmes droit à l'habituel : _Ca va les amoureux ?_ ou_ Qu'est ce que vous êtes mignons tous les deux_ ou encore_ Méfies-toi Harry, rappelle-toi qu'elle a 6 frères, c'est risqué !_ Mais le pire restait la réplique habituel des jumeaux _Pour la drague tu prends jamais de vacances toi !!!_

Bref, nous ne prêtions pas d'importance au moqueries affectueuses mais pas moins agaçante pour autant et je passais le plus beau réveillon de toute ma vie !

Mme Weasley s'était surpassée, la nourriture était si excellente que les elfes de maisons de Poudlard en auraient été verts de jalousie et je m'en gavai comme jamais tout en parlant avec Ron ,Hermione mais curieusement surtout Ginny et me rendis compte que j'aurais pu veiller toute la nuit juste pour pouvoir rester à discuter avec elle.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour deux personnes, qui se mirent d'accord pour un plan particulièrement malin et traître. Mais je les remercierais plus tard pour cela !

Quand le repas fut fini et après maints chants de Noël, Fred vint chercher Ginny pour, selon lui, lui parler de quelque chose d'importance capital :

-C'est une question de vie et de mort !! Si je ne te parle pas maintenant, on va tous devenir fous avant la fin des vacances !!! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras bientôt de nouveau avec ton prince charmant !!!

_-Très bientôt même ! _avait renchérit George en faisant un clin d'œil à son jumeau.

La rouquine suivit donc son grand frère en roulant des yeux. 2 minutes plus tard, le 2e jumeau vint me parler et à son tour, me demanda de le suivre :

-Suis-moi vieux, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose !

Et, poussé par ma curiosité, je le suivis sans faire d'histoire. On arriva bientôt devant une porte poussiéreuse, sûrement un placard à balais avais-je pensé. Mais à peine me trouvais-je devant que Fred surgit de nulle part et je me sentis expédié vers la petite porte poussiéreuse, ouverte je ne sais comment.

J'entendis à peine la porte se refermer brusquement et l'un des deux frères prononcer une formule que je ne connaissais pas ainsi qu'un rire venant des deux Weasleys de malheur.

Quelqu'un m'aida alors à me relever et je me rendis compte que ce n'était autre que Ginny qui n'avait l'air pas plus contente que moi. Ces deux imbéciles m'avait enfermé pendant je ne savais combien de temps avec elle.

**_Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains, tu es enfermé dans un petit placard avec la fille la plus belle de tout Poudlard avec le consentement des jumeaux et peut-être de toute la famille !!! _**dit une petite voix dans ma tête.

Je rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui ne remarqua pas dans la semi obscurité. On ne pouvait pas dire que ma conscience était du même genre que Jiminy Cricket ! Je regardais autour de moi et ce que je vis me fit rougir de plus belle.

J'était en effet dans un placard, assez grand pour que deux personnes se tiennent facilement l'un à côté de l'autre. Mais un grand fauteuil mangeait pas mal de place et des bougies éclairaient faiblement la petite pièce. On ne pouvait rêver plus romantique.

Ginny, l'air toujours aussi furieux, enrageait :

_-Ils vont m'entendre ces deux-là !!! J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose de louche, 16 ans avec eux et je n'ai toujours pas compris la leçon..._

Elle soupira et se tourna vers moi. Elle eu soudain l'air de se calmer. Elle ajouta, ironique :

_-Et bien voilà, te voilà coincé pendant une durée indéterminé avec la sœur de ton meilleur ami ! Je suppose que tu aurais préféré l'être avec un autre genre de fille... Parvati Patil peut-être, ou encore Lavande Brown !_

Elle se mit à rire, mais cette hilarité semblait légèrement forcée et avait un goût quelque peu amer. Surpris, je lui répondis d'un air choqué :

_-Tu plaisantes j'espère !!! Je compte sortir de ce placard entier, ainsi que ma chemise. Je n'imagine que trop bien l'une de ces folles se jeter sur moi et me l'arracher ! Et après on dit que nous vivons dans une époque civilisée !!! Je crois que ces gens n'ont jamais rencontrer ce genre de filles se qui m'étonnerai fort, puisque malheureusement pour moi, elles sont en majorité !_

-Ou alors, il n'égalise ni la popularité, ni la beauté de notre cher Survivant !!

Elle éclata de rire devant ma mine ahurie. Mais cette fois, c'était un vrai rire, un rire doux, cristallin qui résonnait dans ma tête comme la pluie tombant sur la rivière.

Je fus un moment ensorcelé par ce rire divin et ma tête ne devait pas s'arranger car j'entendis son rire redoubler d'intensité, ce qui m'arracha à la profonde transe dans laquelle j 'avais pénétré sans m'en rendre compte et je l'accompagnai dans son fou rire.

Ginny parvint à se maîtriser et me demanda :

-Alors, tu n'aimes pas les filles entreprenantes ?

_-Disons qu'il y a entreprenante et entreprenante, j'aime une fille qui a de l'audace, mais disons que je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de me faire pratiquement violé par une cinglée qui a vu que ma côte de popularité était presque aussi haute que la Tour d'Astronomie. En fait le gros problème est que la plupart me drague en ne me connaissant que par le biais de la presse ou parce que je suis le Survivant ! Ca ne m'intéresse pas._

Il y eut un long silence avant que Ginny ne reprenne la parole :

_-Tu sais Harry, Tu es plutôt étrange... Tous les garçons de Poudlard seraient plus que ravis de ce genres d'agressions !_

_-Et oui, je sais , je suis bizarre... Mais ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si je ne suis pas un pervers, doublé d'un obsédé sexuel, comme la plupart de mes amis !!_

_-Mais pourtant, c'est la définition d'un étudiant de17 ans ! _

_-Tout comme celle des filles, qui dit que la gente féminine de notre école doit passer une demi-heure à se maquiller, une autre pour s'habiller et un quart d'heure pour se coiffer ainsi que sauter sur le premier type dont la côte de popularité est plus ou moins importante !!!_

Ginny grimaça de dégoût et poussa un soupir d'exaspération :

_-Je t'en prie, ne me parle pas de ces folles toutes peinturlurées et qui se croient supérieurs aux autres, je les supporte chaque jour dans mon dortoir, alors pitié !! Si tu savais, elles se lèvent 2h à l'avance et jacassent tout ce temps en disant des choses du genre : **T'as vu celui là il est trop mignon, tu trouves pas ?** ou alors **Lui, il arrête pas de me draguer mais il est vraiment largué le pauvre !! Par contre lui, il est trop cool !**, et patati et patata... Et ça continue toute la journée !! En passant par **T'as vu ce haut là ? Il est super !!** et **Oh, il est génial ton vernis à ongles, où tu l'as eu ? **C'est absolument atroce !!!_

J'explosai de rire devant la mine dégoûté de ma belle :

-_Elles sont passionnantes tes copines dis moi !_

Ginny poursuivit en le regardant sérieusement :

-_Mais le pire c'est quand l'une d'elles m'a dit **T'as de la chance de traîner avec Harry Potter, ça doit vraiment faire grimper ta popularité **!!! Cette pimbêche s'en ait sorti avec la figure tellement amochée qu'elle a porté un châle sur le visage pendant une semaine !!!_

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle continua en me regardant droit dans les yeux, une flamme dans ses deux saphirs :

_-Tu sais, je me fiche totalement de ta célébrité, pour moi, ce qui compte, c'est vraiment toi._

Elle avait dit ça avec tant de sincérité que je me sentis quelque part...Soulagé ? Heureux ? Réconforté ? Allez savoir...

-Merci Ginny.

Et alors pour une raison inconnu, je la pris dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça, tout d'un coup ça m'avait pris, j'avais ressenti une immense envie de me réfugier dans cette étau si apaisant.

Elle ne me repoussa pas et me serra contre elle. Puis doucement, très doucement elle approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Quand elles entrèrent en contact, tout mon corps s'embrasa et je répondis à son baiser amoureusement, presque avec vénération.

Je savais à présent ce que je ressentais pour elle. J'était complètement, totalement fou d'elle et cela depuis je ne savais pas quand. C'était nouveau et à la fois ancien, flou et parfaitement clair. Mais je savais. Et mieux encore, ce n'était pas une de ces filles qui ne me voulait que pour ma renommé.

Nous rompîmes le baiser et nous regardâmes d'un air un peu gêné et confus.

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil et entraîna l'élue de mon cœur sur mes genoux. Elle se laissa faire en souriant du plus beau sourire qui ne m'était donné de voir. Elle se blottit contre moi et nous nous endormîmes dans cette position, plus heureux que nous ne l'avions jamais été.

###

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec une sensation de manque. J'ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte que Ginny n'était plus là. Un grand désarroi s 'empara de moi quand je me demandai si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Je vis la porte entrouverte et me décida à sortir de la pièce, triste et abattu.

Je croisa un Ron joyeux dans son vieux pyjama violet,qui m'annonça que les cadeaux étaient au pied du sapin. Je fus surpris qu'il ne me demande pas où j'avais passer la nuit lorsque je me dis que les jumeaux avaient sûrement usé d'un sort quelconque pour donner l'illusion que j'étais couché...

Je suivis Ron qui bondissait littéralement de joie et fus accueilli par de nombreux _Joyeux Noël_ venant de toutes parts. On me poussa alors jusqu'à la pile de cadeaux et je fus vite rejoins par tout la famille qui étaient aux anges de voir autant de cadeaux.

Je reçus d'Hermione un magnifique boîtier incassable pour mon Eclair de Feu, de Ron un mélange de toutes les friandises de chez Honeydukes, de Mme Weasley un joli pull vert foncé et des mini bûches au chocolat.

Mais ce fut Ginny qui me fit le plus beau de tous les cadeaux. 4 petits mots, murmurés au creux de l'oreille :

-Je t'aime Harry.

#####

Et voilà, c'est fini !!! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, please !!!

**Réponses aux rewiews ( je le fais à la place de Liza! )**

Larmes de pluie : Merci beaucoup de sa part, et personnellement, je suis d'accord avec toi !!!

Hermione aime Ron : Euh non, c'est Ron qui est mort...Harry, il est juste son parrain !! Eh, c'est pas débile, c'est pas vrai ! Mais on est au moins d'accord sur le fait qu'il faut qu'elle écrive encore un autre one-shot...

Choukette : Tous en chœur, BRAVO LIZA !!! Merci beaucoup de sa part !

KaTa : Quelques mots valent mieux qu'un long discours... Merci de l'avoir rewiewer !!!

Gody : Ron est bien mort, c'est une manie chez nous de le faire mourir... Désolée ! Merci de la rewiew !!!

Bisous !!!! Bye bye !!

Line Weasley


End file.
